


Withers

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: A flower. Yunhyeong is like a flower. Flowers when they aren’t watered and taken care of, the petals withers, fall to the ground. May ground worships these petals before they get swept or blown away.





	Withers

**_~Moss Rosebuds~_ **

Bees pay you a visit when you bloom prettily. That’s because they like you.

It was like how Hanbin first approached Yunhyeong. Hanbin confessed first. It was evening when Hanbin suggested for a stroll at the river near their apartment.

Hanbin was too chicken at first.

 

~~ The Kims but Not Kardashians ~~

**Bob hyung**  
when are you going to say the word?

 **Mathyung**  
brave thing for you to say when you haven’t confessed to JunHOE

 **Bob hyung**  
shut up this isn’t about me now.  
  
**Mathyung**  
kkkkkk  
But seriously when? You are all over Yunhyeong all the time  
And Yunhyeong… please don’t tell me he doesn’t feel anything  
  
**Bob hyung**  
That’s cuz he hangs out with Chanwoo and Junhoe often  
He lost his sense already  
  
**Bin**  
Are you guys done? It’s hard  
And stop saying mean things to my man  
  
**Mathyung**  
Stop talking about him when you can’t even get his dick  
  
**Bin**  
….………….  
  
**Bob hyung**  
Come on hyung. Give some tips.  
How did you find yourself on bed with Chanwoo?  
  
**Mathyung**  
I don’t mean to brag but… I was confident that Chanwoo wants to get in my pants  
  
**Bin**  
In short, confidence.  
All I need is confidence.  
Does Yunhyeong hyung like me?  
  
**Bob hyung**  
YES. Trust me.  
  
**Bin**  
You know you are the last person I’d trust.  
Hmmm… does Yunhyeong hyung ever talked about me…  
  
**Mathyung**  
At times… yes. He talks about how cute you are.  
Cringey eww.  
  
**Bin**  
Ugh like I didn’t listen to you talking about Chanwoo before.  
Okay… I will try.  
  
**Bob hyung**  
You said that last month.  
  
**Bin**  
Zzzzz……..  
  
  
That conversation was 2 weeks ago. He really had to create another chat group to ask opinions from the people who knew him longer but they were hopeless. Jinhwan kept saying to just go for it. Whether or not Yunhyeong accept his love, it is different story.

 

**_~Yellow Carnation~_ **

He was afraid of rejection. He was afraid what could happen. He was not ready. But he loves. He loves hard. He loves Yunhyeong. Staying on the same floor is not helping him; in a way; he was just too afraid to admits his feelings. He chose to admire from far but he craved for touches and kisses.

Chanwoo often disappears. Not to gaming room but to Jinhwan’s room. The two of them are so in love. He was jealous. He wants to be like Jinhwan and Chanwoo. Hugs, kisses, cuddles, touches, moans and whispers. Jinhwan looks cute when he is trapped in Chanwoo’s arms.

He wants to do that to Yunhyeong.

“It’s pretty chilly these days. The weather is kinda ruined.” Yunhyeong rubs his arms.  
  
“Global warming is real.” Hanbin responded. He wants to hug Yunhyeong.  
  
“True.” Yunhyeong chuckles. “Good thing there are hot packs. Here.” He presses the hot packs onto Hanbin’s palm. The man gladly accepts them.

Hanbin thanked him. Fuck this. He doesn’t want hot packs. He wants Yunhyeong’s warm hands and body. They walk together, heading towards the nearest stall selling seolleongtang. Eat first then confess? Sounds like a good plan. He knows he would burn down the kitchen so he suggested to eat outside.  
  
“Any special occasion? You know I can cook at home.” Yunhyeong takes a seat facing him.  
  
“Well… hmmm… you are always cooking for me… us. Just a simple gratitude. Nothing special.” Hanbin smiles. _‘Yes there is something special. I wanna kiss your face.’_  
  
“Ah… I see. But where are the boys?”  
  
_‘Come on Song Yunhyeong. I wanna spend alone time with you.’_  
  
“Oh. They are all busy. Can’t make it. I planned this at last minute so… yea…” Hanbin plays with his fingers under the table. Nervous? Yes. Even meeting Yang Hyun Suk was not this bad.  
  
“Ohh…”  
  
There was zero suspicion. Yunhyeong enjoys the seolleongtang as much as Hanbin enjoys looking at Yunhyeong’s face, listening to Yunhyeong’s voice and laughter. He feels happy. He is happy. The happiest.  
  
He examines Yunhyeong’s features. The eyes radiates soft, calming gaze. The happy energy through the smile carved on Yunhyeong’s face. The man only gives out positive vibes. Hanbin understands why Junhoe keeps saying he wants to achieve Yunhyeong’s happiness.  
  
“Take my photo. I want to do a Hanbin appreciation post.”  
  
“Hanbin appreciation post?”  
  
Yunhyeong nods as he passes his phone to Hanbin.

 

**sssong_yh**

_\- You are awkward, do you know that? Your shy smile makes me happy. Your awkward gestures tickles my heart. Thanks for the meal. -_

 

They walk together along the river near their apartment. None of them say a word. Just enjoy the night breeze, street lights, couples holding hands, children playing with their parents, vehicles honking and engine sound and of course, enjoy being in each others’ company.

Fireworks.

“Eh is there any special holiday or event?”

“Hmmm… I don’t think so. Maybe just random people paid to launch these.” Hanbin stands against the railing, watching the fireworks across the river.

“It’s beautiful.” Yunhyeong takes a few photos and videos of the continuous fireworks. It reminds him of new year’s eve. When was the last time they all hang out and enjoy new year’s eve?  
  
“It really is.” Hanbin replies but he wasn’t referring to the fireworks.

Silence again. They could only hear the sound of the river waves splashing against the pier and the sound of fireworks. Hanbin arranges his words in his head. He wants to make sure he won’t blabber nonsense.

He can rap but he can’t say his words properly? Can write a hit song but can’t convey his emotions in words?

He holds his shirt, twisting, twirling till he realizes it crumples.

“You have something to tell me right?” Yunhyeong turns to face him.

“What… how… uhhh…” Hanbin stutters. He hates it. He takes a deep breath, challenging himself to look into Yunhyeong’s eyes. The man waits for his answer.

“Am I right? Come on Hanbin. You do have something to say to me.”

“Yes.” Hanbin bites his dry lips. “The truth is, this dinner was just an excuse. Of course I don’t mind taking you out for a proper dinner… like a date with me. Would you date me, Song Yunhyeong? No wait. Those aren’t the words I wanted to say. I want to take you out for dinner like boyfriends. Shit. Wait. Give me a moment. Ahhh.” Hanbin is frustrated. “Listen. I love you-”

Hanbin could not finish his blabbering when he feels Yunhyeong’s lips on his lips.

“You are Junhoe or Hanbin?” Yunhyeong blushes. He really just kissed Hanbin.

“Uh…I’m Hanbin. Hanbin. Kim Hanbin.” He chuckles. “So that’s a yes?”

“Yes. Yes. Yes. I love you too. I keep hinting. Glad it is not one sided.” Yunhyeong suddenly feels shy. He couldn’t look into Hanbin’s eyes now.

“Definitely not one sided. So… about the kiss… can I get another one?” Hanbin moves closer. He cups Yunhyeong’s face so he could look at the latter.

“No.” Yunhyeong teases as he leans closer for another kiss.

They kiss again. This time longer, soft, taking their own sweet time feeling each others’ lips. They smile between the kisses, repeating ‘I love you’ with fireworks in the sky, lighting up the night of their confession.

 

**_~Dandelion~_ **

Hanbin now understands how Jinhwan feels when the elder hyung is with Chanwoo. Happiness. The smile he sees when Jinhwan is with Chanwoo is rare, something that others don’t see when Jinhwan is dealing with these headass by the name of iKON.

He is experiencing the love, the happiness which he shares with Yunhyeong.

Coming home from studio at 3 in the morning and the first person he sees is Yunhyeong really brightens up his mood although he is tired as fuck.  
  
“Why don’t you take a shower first?” Yunhyeong’s sleepy eyes still shut tight but his hand moves to hug Hanbin’s waist.  
  
“Shower with me?” Hanbin teases. He feels bad for waking Yunhyeong up at 3am but he misses his boyfriend.  
  
“Hanbin…” Yunhyeong slowly opens his eyes. He takes a look at his man. Tired. Dead looking eyes or how variety shows would describe them as ‘kweng’.  
  
“Okay. Okay.” He lets out a small laugh.  
  
“Have you eaten?” Yunhyeong yawns.  
  
“Yes. I bought Chinese food earlier.” He strokes Yunhyeong’s hair. “Don’t worry baby. I just want to look at your face.” He shifts a bit, allowing himself to move closer to Yunhyeong’s embrace.  
  
“Of course I’m worried.” Yunhyeong mumbles some words afterwards.  
  
Hanbin just smiles listening to Yunhyeong’s gibberish talk. A yawn follows suit and more gibberish. Soon after that, both of them fall asleep.  
  
Morning kisses.  
  
Hanbin loves giving and loves getting those kisses. Yunhyeong greets him in the morning with tons of kisses which they sometimes end up making out or having a quickie. Good thing they are alone most of the time because Chanwoo often sleeps with Jinhwan.  
  
“Good morning my love…” Hanbin nuzzles against Yunhyeong’s neck, planting a soft kiss.  
  
“Good morning dear.” Yunhyeong whines softly as he stretches his arms and legs but he finds himself hugging Hanbin again.  
  
“I dream of you.” He rubs Yunhyeong’s arm.  
  
“What is it about?” Yunhyeong touches his bare back.  
  
“I can’t remember exact detail but…you waved your hand. You were running towards the beach.” Hanbin lies.  
  
Hanbin lies further. It was true, he did dream of Yunhyeong. He did dream that Yunhyeong was waving his hand and was running towards the beach. But he lies further. The dream was scary.  
  
They spend their time together when Hanbin chooses not to visit his studio. Sure sometimes Yunhyeong accompanies him in the studio but he gets distracted. He gets distracted looking at Yunhyeong’s luscious peach then he remembers there is a CCTV. He can’t jump onto Yunhyeong on the couch and kiss the man,  
  
Movie dates. Coffee dates. Just cuddling on the couch or bed watching television all day long. More hugs and kisses. Giggles and smiles. Holding hands. Hugs again. Simple dates like this make them happy.  
  
“Who do I love?” Hanbin laces their fingers together.  
  
“Hmmm… I don’t know. Who?” Yunhyeong holds firmly.  
  
“You. Only you.”  
  
Yunhyeong leans against Hanbin, trapping himself between the latter’s legs. He kisses Hanbin’s fingers, mouthing ‘I love you’ to Hanbin.  
  
“I love you too…”  
  
But not every relationship goes smoothly and this include Hanbin and Yunhyeong’s relationship. They become the victim of third person. But are they really the victim or did they allow themselves to be the victims?

 

**_~White Chrysanthemum~_ **

Sydney.

It is their first time to ever step on foreign land, further from South East Asia countries. They enjoy new air in Sydney. Glad they are able to spend some time playing tourists, instead of visiting new city just for the sake of working.  
  
Some use this time as tourists, for instagram updates whereas Hanbin and Yunhyeong use this time to mend their fragile relationship. Lately, they question themselves. Question if there are still some spark left. Question if they still feel the same way.  
  
The third person is testing Yunhyeong’s patience. Yunhyeong cries at night thinking about the third person, thinking about the fights he has with Hanbin, thinking about his effort to spend more quality time with Hanbin.  
  
Their Jeju trip still on halt. Yunhyeong said it is fine when in fact it is not.  
  
Sydney is the last chance.  
  
Hanbin is into photography lately. He takes a few photos of Yunhyeong when they are together. They are trying. Yunhyeong looks happy outside but he is crying inside.  
  
The images of Hanbin with Jaewon hurt him. From just friends to being more than that. It hurts. It is what take makes him cries at night.  
  
“I saw the way Hanbin looks at Jaewon. It is the same…only that I don’t get that look anymore.” Yunhyeong dips his feet inside the kids’ pool.  
  
That night he texts Donghyuk to accompany him.  
  
“How long…you noticed this since?”  
  
“Since… I don’t know. I never realized it actually until… I saw the photos. Jaewon accidentally posted them on his public instagram but I was quick to screen shot everything.”  
  
“Stop looking at those photos already. Damn it.” Donghyuk snatches the phone from Yunhyeong.  
  
“Dong…”  
  
Yunhyeong looks helpless. He keeps thinking if he ever lacks anything in this relationship. He has given all for Hanbin, his love, his attention, his time. What else does he need to improve himself for Hanbin? What does Jaewon have that he doesn’t?  
  
Donghyuk sighs. He doesn’t want this relationship to affect their friendship, including their friendship with Jaewon. He slowly takes a seat next to Yunhyeong, also dipping his feet into the pool.  
  
“Look, hyung. Have you talked to Hanbin about this?”  
  
“No…” Yunhyeong almost whispers. He lets Donghyuk’s hand on his shoulder as he slowly leans against the latter. “I don’t know how to face him… and talk about this.”  
  
“But you have to. It’s the only way for you to decide. Whether to stay…or break free.” Donghyuk comforts him.  
  
“Break….” Yunhyeong pauses.  
  
“Well unless you don’t mind being in polygamous relationship.”  
  
He glances at Donghyuk. The younger man has a point. He knows he can’t stay like this, trapped and unloved. He shuts his eyes, feeling the warmth in Donghyuk’s arms.  
  
He wakes up on Donghyuk’s bed instead. Concert day. He must keep his professionalism at its best. Focus on concert, cry about Hanbin later. Plus, he feels better this morning.  
  
‘Thank you, Donghyuk.’ He mouths, pressing his lips softly on Donghyuk’s forehead.

 

**_~Cyclamen~_ **

They confront after Melbourne concert.

Hanbin admits. Yunhyeong breaks down again. Truth hurts but it is better than sweet lies. He asks if he lacks anything. Hanbin says no. Hanbin keeps repeating that Yunhyeong is perfect.  
  
“Then why did you look at someone else?”  
  
Yunhyeong fails to hold back his tears. He hates crying. He hates how weak he is.  
  
“Don’t say things that you don’t mean it anymore.”  
  
Yunhyeong was shaking when he found tickets to Jeju Island hidden under Hanbin’s comforter. He didn’t mean to violate Hanbin’s privacy. It’s just he misses sleeping on Hanbin’s bed, misses Hanbin’s scent and the soft comforter. He felt a crumpled spot when he caressed the bed.  
  
Flight tickets to Jeju Island.  
  
_Jaewon/Jung  
Hanbin/Kim  
_  
Worse feeling is the flight fall on the same day. His heart aches. He has been wanting Hanbin to go with him to Jeju Island but the latter kept rejecting him. Even after they went on broadcast, heck Hanbin only said that to stop him from asking but he did not stop.  
  
But no wonder Hanbin finally ‘agreed’.  
  
Hanbin agreed for Jaewon.  
  
Yunhyeong was already upset because Hanbin kept rejecting him. So he planned for a short getaway with his school buddies to Jeju also. Little did he know, Hanbin had the same plan. It is just not with him.  
  
“I want to end our relationship.”  
  
“What? Yunhyeong please.”  
  
“Please too, Hanbin. Please. For my sake. I deserve to be happy.” He wipes his tears, slowly distancing himself everytime Hanbin moves an inch.  
  
Silence.  
  
Hanbin allows the third person to come into his life. Yunhyeong becomes the victim of the third person. Yunhyeong blames Hanbin, he tries not to blame Jaewon. The man probably doesn’t know…or know… Jaewon knows about him and Hanbin. Yes guess he should blame them both.  
  
But he blames himself the most. He knows he is lacking. Hanbin was trying to fill the empty spaces that Yunhyeong doesn’t own. Hanbin finds them in Jaewon.  
  
It hurts. A lot.  
  
“It’s already hard enough to find out this way… and I have to look at your face everyday also… but I learn to separate personal and professional emotions. We can still be the duo that our fans love.” Yunhyeong breathes in deeply.  
  
“Yunhyeong… I’m…”  
  
“Sorry? No need.” Yunhyeong forces a smile. “Enjoy Jeju. Because I know I would.”  
  
With those words, Yunhyeong leaves Hanbin standing alone in the middle of the room with flight tickets held tightly. Hanbin knows he is wrong, he should have come clean sooner but he was not ready.  
  
“I’m really sorry, Song Yunhyeong.” He sighs.

 

**~Fir and Crocus~**

Donghyuk stays by Yunhyeong’s side most of the time. He saw the photos. He was glad that Yunhyeong did not allow his emotions to ruin his short vacation with his school friends.  
  
“It takes time to heal.”  
  
Those words keep running across his mind. He has to be strong. He is thankful for Donghyuk. At least he has a shoulder to cry on. Donghyuk has been keeping an eye on him.  
  
“Hyung…”  
  
“Hmmm yes. Anything?”  
  
“Wanna watch live stream? Bobby hyung is going to perform soon.”  
  
Yunhyeong nods. He shares earphone with Donghyuk, leaning closer to watch Bobby at League of Legends opening ceremony on the seemingly tiny iPhone.  
  
Proud is an understatement. Bobby kills it. They stalk on twitter search and the hashtags then spam their group chat, sharing the screen shots of tweets praising Bobby. The man was born to own the stage. It feels great reading comments especially from non-fans.  
  
“Whoa. Bobby looks so cool.” Yunhyeong smiles widely as he watches the performance cuts.  
  
Donghyuk looks at the smile, the smile that he misses the most. He loves Yunhyeong a lot. He doesn’t want Yunhyeong to be too upset and down because the relationship doesn’t work well. He wants Yunhyeong to go back to being himself; cheerful and all smiley Yunhyeong. That is the best kind of Yunhyeong.  
  
“I miss your smile.” He finally says it.  
  
Yunhyeong is flushed.  
  
“I mean it. Please smile often. You look cute though.” Donghyuk leans closer.  
  
“Th-thanks…” Yunhyeong tries to distract himself. He finds his lip balm but his hand is shaking as he applies it onto his lips.  
  
Donghyuk smirks. He rubs his knuckles against Yunhyeong’s hair. “Are you always this cute?”  
  
“Yah. Kim Donghyuk.” He elbows the younger man.  
  
Both of them erupts in a loud laugh till they have to apologize to other airline users. They still giggle together, making the others curious while a particular someone is jealous.  
  
But that someone has no right to be jealous. He lost his shot. He ruined it. That should be him sharing earphone with Yunhyeong and watching Bobby performed live earlier. That should be him laughing with Yunhyeong. He loves Yunhyeong, still.  
  
What about Jaewon?  
  
He loves Jaewon too. He knows he is selfish. He thought he could have both of them. He wants both of them. But he knows he couldn’t. He has to let Yunhyeong go. It is unfair for Yunhyeong; the man deserves happiness.  
  
Singapore.  
  
It’s been two years. They are happy to return to Singapore again. Chilli crab is a must. They talk about Bobby who would avoid eating chilli crab, just like how Chanwoo would avoid it too as it is spicy.  
  
Donghyuk spends more time with Yunhyeong. He could feel Hanbin’s eyes watching them but he doesn’t care. All he cares is Yunhyeong at this moment. Sure, Hanbin can call him opportunist. Opportunist for being at the right place and right time to catch Yunhyeong’s free falling from Hanbin.  
  
Opportunist. For being the person whom Yunhyeong could cry and rely on.  
  
Hanbin calls it opportunist. Donghyuk calls it timing.  
  
The concert went well. Yunhyeong could not believe he was that aggressive with Donghyuk. It felt like a competition. But he feels like he is losing. Why he has to prove that he seems happier?  
  
He apologizes to Donghyuk after the show.  
  
“That’s okay, hyung. The most important thing is you had fun earlier. Enjoyed the show with our ikonics. Remember that.” Donghyuk caresses his shoulder.  
  
“You are right. I did have fun. Thanks again. You always know what to say.” Yunhyeong looks into his eyes.  
  
“I just want my Yunhyeong to always stay happy.”  
  
My Yunhyeong.  
  
Hanbin was eavesdropping. That really hurts. Jealous. But maybe serves him right. Yunhyeong shall stay happy. He wishes happiness for Yunhyeong, hoping Yunhyeong would find more happiness that he failed to provide for the man. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from you know.... Jeju photos. I dedicate this to H*ni, R*id and R*ra


End file.
